


Co kot przytargał

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom!Loki, Loki jest szalony, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Stark ma ciągoty do bycia sugar daddy, a Tony to lubi tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać, a przynajmniej takie sprawia wrażenie, ale z rozbudowanym tłem, brutalny seks, generalnie zboczeństwa tu panują, nieletniawy!Loki, tak jakby, top!Stark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony zaczyna znajdować na swoim tarasie martwych superzłoczyńców.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co kot przytargał

1\. 

Gdy Tony w końcu wylazł z warsztatu po bóg wie ilu latach gapienia się w migające światełko lasera bolały go oczy, ręce i jakby trochę skóra na głowie. Kawa majaczyła mu z tyłu czaszki, a także z przodu czaszki i przed oczami jak niespełnione, gwiazdkowe marzenie przechodzące w halucynacje i miał naprawdę dziwne wrażenie, że ciągle słyszał mówiącego do niego Jarvisa, ale, tak jak przez ostatnie godziny w warsztacie, zrzucał go psychicznie na dalszy plan. Nie, nie mógł dać się ograniczać własnemu AI, zwłaszcza gdy miał szał twórczy wielkości stanu Kolorado. Planował w swoim narkotycznym ciągu stworzyć wiele, od samorobiącej się kawy po kawę, która sama przychodziła do odbiorcy gdy będzie potrzebna. Na razie jednak takie udogodnienia były poza jego stanem teraźniejszym i wszystko czego potrzebował do szczęścia musiał mu zrobić zwykły ekspres z funkcją robienia latte macchiatto. Skoro już wystawił Jarvisa i wypiął się w stronę jego matczynych rad, musiał sam nacisnąć przycisk, który mimo braku napisów cały krzyczał sugestią, że zrobi mu dobrze. Minął więc sypialnie która dźwięczała syrenim śpiewem łóżka, minął łazienkę w której skrywała się cała magia spania w jacuzzi i wsunął się do salonu równie martwym krokiem co najlepsze zombie. I stanął. 

\- Czemu śpię… – mruknął do siebie nie siląc się na znak zapytania na końcu. Musiał w końcu spać, była jakaś czwarta nad ranem, a czwarta nad ranem nie jest dobrą godziną na kilometry wypatroszonego cielska Kingpina na jego tarasie. To jakby dziwny sen, ale bywa. 

\- Jarvis, obudź mnie, proszę. Muszę dojść do kuchni i zrobić sobie kawę – jęknął żałośnie w stronę sufitu. 

\- Nie śpi pan, panie Stark – AI niepokojąco mocno brzmiało na zirytowane. – Od przynajmniej godziny usiłuję panu przekazać informację o tym, że Loki zostawił ciało Wilsona Fiska zwanego Kingpin na pańskim tarasie. – Tony nagle, niezależnie od swojego mózgu poczuł jak przekąska sprzed blisko dwóch dni usiłuje z niego uciec. Dopiero gdy powstrzymał zdradzieckie reakcje organizmu, bliżej przyjrzał się czemuś, co kiedyś było nieskazitelnie czystym tarasem. To był… to był za jednym zamachem satysfakcjonujący i obrzydliwy widok. Tony starał się nie myśleć o nim w kategoriach czysto estetycznych chyba tylko dlatego żeby, idąc za przykładem tego co z byłego mafijnego bossa zostało, nie nadziać swojej głowy na pal. Uch, niesmaczne. Prawdziwy sens tego na co patrzył spadł na niego po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w puste oczodoły i girlandę z wnętrzności. 

\- Ja pierdole kurwa jebana jego mać! – ryknął z całego serca cofając się o kilka kroków aż upadł na oparcie kanapy. – Co to do cholery ma być?! Kurwa, wole koński łeb w łóżku, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Jarvis, kiedy to się stało?! Jakim, kurwa, cudem?! Czemu na moim tarasie?! 

\- Cała… instalacja pojawiła się o godzinie 3:15, w momencie gdy przysypiał pan nad laserem. Jak już mówiłem moje kamery nagrały pojawienie się Lokiego, który… 

\- To ma być jakaś groźba?! „Zginiesz marnie i na śmierć i ustawie twoje flaki w fantazyjne wzory na czyimś tarasie”?! Co ten psychopata ćpa?! „Hannibala” zaczął oglądać?! 

\- Obawiam się, że nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, sir. 

\- To jest nas, kurwa, dwóch. Nie zdzierżę tego bez kawy i zwymiotowania kawy. I alkoholu. Ja pierdole, Jarvis… Szybko, zadzwoń po Kapitana i ekipę sprzątającą, i zawiadom S.H.I.EL.D., i kostnicę miejska, i szanowaną panią Kingpin, i nie wiem już sam kogo, Spider-Mana zawiadom też. Chryste. – Drżącymi palcami zaczął nalewać koniaku do kubka, planując zalać go kawę, ale odruchowo wypijając go kilkoma łykami, zanim pomyślał o zaparzeniu kawy. – Chryste. – Powtórzył w panice, podczas gdy Jarvis wzywał Steve’a Rogersa, szykującego się kilka pięter niżej do porannego biegu. 

2\. 

Loki nie pojawił się jednak z bardziej bezpośrednimi groźbami w kolejnych dniach. Co gorsza, Thora też nie można było nigdzie znaleźć. Jane donosiła, że jeszcze nie wrócił z Asgardu. W świetle tego, jak rozbestwił się Loki tu, w Midgardzie, było to bardzo niepokojące. 

Tony przeżywał kilka mini-zawałów, od razu z powikłaniami, kiedy tylko ktoś wspominał o nieszczęsnym incydencie na tarasie Wieży. Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, jakim był szczęściarzem. 

Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi – miał wtedy szczęście. Dopiero za drugim razem rozpętało się piekło. Może dlatego, że pora była mniej nocna, czy też tak późna, że aż wczesna. 

Tym razem Loki uderzył w samo południe. 

Tony wracał właśnie z porannego zebrania zarządu, wciąż siedząc w aucie, kiedy Happy przerwał mu rozmowę telefoniczną, włączając telewizor. Wszystkie media przerwały swoje programy, by nadać specjalny komunikat o ataku na HammerTech i uprowadzeniu ich CEO, Justina Hammera, który ledwo co zaczął odbudowywać swoje imperium po wyjściu z więzienia. W następnej sekundzie pokazano nagrania z systemu ochrony HammerTech, na których Loki – cały potężny, skórzany i maniakalnie uśmiechniętymi, otoczony zielonymi rozbłyskami magii, przez które powiewała mu peleryna i falowały się włosy – pojawia się znikąd, łapie Hammera za poły marynarki z zeszłego sezonu i znika razem z nim. 

Zanim Tony zdążył przyswoić te informacje, pokazano nowe nagranie ze śmigłowca telewizyjnego i Stark niemal zadławił się własną śliną, ponieważ było to nagrane zrobione nad jego własna Wieżą i jego własnym, nieszczęsnym tarasem. W bardzo krótkim filmie Loki pojawiał się nad Wieżą, trzymając wierzgającego Hammer i pokaźną włócznię, unosząc się w powietrzu, po czym rzucał mężczyznę na taras, a w ślad za nim nieszczęsny drzewiec, która przebijała Justina jeszcze w lecie, trafiając doskonale w rozdarte w głośnym krzyku przerażenia usta, ucinając wrzask w połowie (co było okropnym efektem dźwiękowym). Włócznia przebijała się z ogromną siłą przez jego ciało, przyśpieszając lot, by wypaść między pośladkami i wbić się mocno w taras, rujnując kafelki na posadzce. Kamera skupiła się tak bardzo na makabrycznym, aczkolwiek widowiskowym locie Hammera, że nie zarejestrowała nawet jak Loki znika, teleportując się zapewne na drugi koniec świata. 

Tony, jak na człowieka zbyt zszokowanego tym co zobaczył przystało, przerzucił całą swoją frustrację na najmniej istoty element sceny z najwyższym stopniem oburzenia komentując rozbite asgardzką włócznią kafelki. Krew Hammera wnikała między szczeliny, helikoptery krążyły dookoła Tower z niemal pijanymi z radości dziennikarzami w środku, a Tony Stark wyrażał swoją głęboką urazę za zniszczony taras. 

\- Jarvis, ja chyba do reszty zwariowałem – rzucił w końcu podłamanym tonem. – Jarvis, serio, co to miało być, co ja mam z tym zrobić, co, polizać jak loda na patyku? – Stark wybuchnął histerycznym niekontrolowanym śmiechem myśląc jak nieśmieszny był jego żart. 

\- Obawiam się sir, że zanim zacznie pan cokolwiek lizać powinno wezwać się pannę Potts, która ewentualnie udostępni miejsce zdarzenia S.H.I.E.L.D. 

\- Po kiego?! – ryknął nie tracąc niepokojącej nuty w głosie. – Co, chcą ustalić jak zginął?! Powiem im jak zginął! Włócznia wyszła mu dupą i zrobiła z niego szaszłyka! Nie chce skończyć jako szaszłyk, Jarvis! Jestem za niski na bycie szaszłykiem! 

\- S.H.I.E.L.D. może być w stanie skontaktować się z Thorem, sir – wyjaśnił Jarvis. – A on może wytłumaczyć nam zachowania Lokiego. Albo go obezwładnić. 

Tony uznał, że naprawdę podoba mu się ta idea. Ta druga, o anihilacji Lokiego przez Mjolnir. To była naprawdę cudowna myśl i trzymał się jej długo, bo tylko ona pozwala mu zasnąć wieczorami. 

3\. 

Za trzecim razem zdziwił się ze złych powodów. Z powodu nowego asortymentu stanów lękowych już w ogóle przestał sypiać, zamiast tego rozpaczliwie pracował nad jakimś sposobem unicestwienia Lokiego, kiedy ten uzna, że groźby mu się znudziły i postanowi przejść do czynów. Bolało go, że Trickster wygrywa w psychologicznej wojnie, którą rozpoczął, ale nie zamierzał ustępować mu pola w finałowe rundzie. 

Ponieważ nie sypiał, zaczął popadać w lekkie psychozy. Temu obwinia swoją reakcję na trzecie zwłoki. 

\- Sir. Coś się dzieje na tarasie – poinformował go Jarvis około trzeciej nad ranem. Zrezygnowany Tony ledwo wykrzesał z siebie entuzjazm. Bardziej niepokoiło go dziwne rzężenie w wątrobie, kiedy popijał kolejnego Red Bulla z colą. Ale wyszedł z warsztatu i stanął przed przeszklonymi drzwiami prowadzącymi na taras, z którego rozciągał się najbardziej imponujący widok w Nowym Jorku. I to także w te dni, gdy szalone nordyckie bóstwo urządzało tam wystaw sztuki anatomicznej. 

Zdziwił się na widok kolejnych zwłok, ale w niewłaściwy sposób. Może to bezsenność, a może fakt, że przez szybę nie czuł swądu palonego ciała, które musiał rozchodzić się po tarasie. Bo zostawione tam zwłoki tym razem wyglądały jak porządnie przypalony szaszłyk, jakby Loki nabił nieszczęśnika na pal, a potem obracał go zbyt długo nad ogniskiem. Gdy jednak wychwycił bardziej charakterystyczny szczegół w tej stercie spalenizny, doszedł do wniosku, że obecny stan tego superzłoczyńcy to nie efekt tortur, lecz walki. 

Pierścienie. 

Nawleczone na coś, co mogło być jelitem, jeśli przyjrzeć się temu uważniej (Tony żałował w tej chwili, że nie ma jakieś poważnej wady wzroku), zwisające z odchylonej pod nienaturalnym kątem szyi ofiary. Dziesięć pierścieni. Sygnetów opatrzonych charakterystycznymi symbolami. 

Tak, to była ta dziwna część. Bo Tony, próbując ustalić jakiś wzorzec w sposobie myślenia Lokiego, sądził, że bóg likwiduje płotki. Ot, mniej ważnych nieszczęśników, którzy w jakiś sposób zaszli mu za skórę. I być może Stark w ostatnich dniach zabawiał się niezbyt uprzejmą grą myślową w typowanie, kto będzie następny (o ile nie będzie to on sam). I wiecie kogo się spodziewał? Rino. Może Elektro. Może Hipnozji, gdyby Loki zdecydował się nie być dżentelmenem i bić kobiety. Ale to? To był Mandaryn. To było (oooch jakże bardzo czas przeszły) coś wielkiego. To był diabeł we własnej osobie, ponieważ jego największym osiągnięciem było przekonanie świata, że nie istnieje, co gwarantowało mu bezkarność i nieuchwytność przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas, kiedy uprzykrzał Tony’emu życie i atakował wszystko, na czym mu zależało i każdego, kogo kochał. W jakiś dziwny, pokrętny sposób poczuł wdzięczność wobec Lokiego. Bo świat bez Mandaryna będzie lepszym miejscem. Tak samo jak bez Kingpina, o ile z powstałej po jego śmierci niższy nie wyłoni się jeszcze gorszy bandzior, a walka o władzę nad podziemiem, która się właśnie toczyła zmieni się w czystkę, a nie zagrożenie dla miasta. Hammer zaś… cóż, bez niego życie Tony’ego będzie o wiele łatwiejsze. Zabijając Mandaryna, Loki niemalże zrobił coś dobrego. Niemalże, bo teraz Tony będzie miał dwa razy więcej roboty w powstrzymywaniu eskalacji konfliktów na Bliskim i Środkowym Wschodzie. Niestety, jego odejście z wojennego biznesu nie sprawiło, że amerykańska armia przeżyła zapaść. Ameryka dalej utrzymywała się z wojny, a tylko Mandaryn i jego organizacja stanowili dla niej przeciwwagę. Teraz będzie to rola Tony’ego Starka, bo jakąś wątpił, by Loki miał się tego podjąć. 

\- Jarvis, wiesz, co robić – wymamrotał bez większego entuzjazmu. – Zawiadom kogo trzeba. Niech to posprzątają, zanim prasa się na to rzuci. Ja idę się upić. Dobranoc. 

4\. 

Kiedy w końcu udaje im się dotrzeć do Thora, nie przynosi to takiej ulgi, jakiej oczekiwał Stark. 

Nie dość, że Gromowładny zdecydowanie odmawiał wbicia swojego brata w glebę, to jeszcze po wysłuchaniu, co też Loki porabiał, gdy jego nie było, dziwnie, niepokojąco poweselał i ignorując pokrzykiwanie Fury’ego, odleciał wprost do Stark Tower, by pomówić z Tonym. 

Rozmowa nie poszła najlepiej. 

\- Człowieku z Żelaza! – Bóg piorunów wpadł z impetem do laboratorium, szeroko rozkładając ramiona i machając młotem tak nieuważnie, że niemal trafił w Dummy’ego. Stark już otwierał usta, żeby go ochrzanić, ale Thor nie dał mu dojść do słowa, obejmując go mocno, nie przejmując się plamami ze smaru na swojej pelerynie (jakby się cieszył, że wciąż żyję, pomyślał Tony z lekkim przestrachem) i mówiąc przy tym. – Rad jestem, że przyjmujesz zaloty mojego brata! Cóż z was będzie za para! Żaden świat takiej nie widział! Życzę wam wiele szczęścia! 

Tony niemal zadławił się własnym językiem i to nie tylko z braku tlenu wywołanego mocarnymi ramionami ściskającymi mu żebra. Zaczął wyrywać się z ramion Thora jak przestraszone kocię, drapiąc i sycząc, aż zdezorientowany bóg puścił go. Mężczyzna natychmiast odskoczył o krok, patrząc na świat z urazą. 

\- Zaloty?! – wydarł się Stark tak, że szyby aż zadrżały. – Przepraszam cię bardzo, tak definiujecie podryw w Asgardzie? Więc co ty Jane przynosisz ja się pytam, obcięte głowy biochemików?! 

Problem z Thorem polegał na tym, że dezaprobata wykazywana przez tych, których lubił, natychmiastowo redukowała go do poziomu trzylatka na krawędzi płaczu. Tony już widział, jak wargi powoli zaczynają układać się w podkówkę, więc postanowił się opanować, bo nie chciał utonąć w potoku łez. Przeczesał nerwowo ręką włosy i prychnął, znów całkiem przypominając kota. 

\- Jeszcze raz, od początku – powiedział, chcąc to sobie poukładać. – Ja cię informuję, że twój brat zostawia mi zwłoki na tarasie, a ty mi próbujesz wmówić, że… że co to ma właściwie być?! 

\- Zaloty – powtórzył cierpliwie Thor. Często wydawał się zmuszony do cierpliwości w obliczu niewiele rozumiejących śmiertelników. – Z jakiegoś innego powodu mój brat miałby ci zostawiać prezenty? 

\- Prezenty… Jarvis, ja nie mogę… krew mi w kafelki wsiąka, a on to prezentami nazywa… Jarvis, drinka. Albo dwa. Dzieścia. Dwadzieścia brzmi świetnie. Thor, ty też się napijesz, prawda? 

\- Oczywiście! Należy uczcić wasz mariaż! Powinnyśmy wydać ucztę! 

Tym razem Tony omal nie odgryzł sobie języka. 

\- Mariaż?! – aż podskoczył ze strachu. Że niby kiedy i że niby jak został zeswatany z szalonym bogiem niegodziwości?! – Jaki mariaż?! – Jak bardzo był wtedy pijany? 

Oczy Thora pociemniały gniewem i pełniej chwycił młot. 

\- Człowieku z Żelaza – warknął – czyżbyś miał niegodziwe zamiary wobec mojego brata? 

\- Nie mam żadnych zamiarów wobec twojego brata! 

\- To czemuś przyjmował jego podarki? 

Thor wyglądał jak ktoś, kto mówi poważnie, więc doszedł do jedynego słusznego wniosku: albo on śpi, albo świat oszalał. Do cna i już całkowicie. 

\- Nic nie przyjmowałem! – bronił się słabo. – Sprzątałem zwłoki z tarasu! 

\- Twoi słudzy zabrali podarki! Przyjąłeś je! 

\- Odesłałem je do kostnicy! Co innego miałem zrobić? Pozwolić im się rozkładać i psuć mi widok na miasto?! Thor, mniej że litość. Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. W Midgardzie, kiedy ktoś wysyła ci coś martwego, to jest groźba. 

\- Nieprawda – Thor zmarszczył krwi. – Wielokrotnie dawałem ścięte kwiaty mojej ukochanej Jane. Widziałem, jak przynosisz Lady Potts zebrane z drzew owoce. Nasz drogi Kapitan przywiózł mi wielki kawał dziczyzny z polowania, na które wybrał się ze swoim druhem, Wolverinem. Czyżby to też były groźby? 

\- To co innego – jęknął Tony. – To nie byli martwi ludzie. 

\- Och – do Thora powoli zaczęło docierać. – Rozumiem. Widać musiały tu wystąpić pewne… różnice kulturowe. Cóż. W takim razie – chwilę rozglądał się niezręcznie, jakby przepraszając za samą swoją obecność. – Postaram się pomówić z bratem. Powiem mu, aby nie… nie żywił nadziei. Że nie jest chciany i został źle… źle zrozumiany. 

W głosie wielkoluda było tyle bólu powodowanego myślą o spławieniu Lokiego, że Tony niemal prawie jakby poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. 

A wtedy Thor spojrzał na niego tymi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma złotowłosego, rasowego szczeniaczka. I Tony przegrał. 

\- Słuchaj, nie mówię, że pójście na randkę z twoim bratem byłoby najgorszą karą piekielną na świecie, chociaż by było, ani że jest on na liście osób, które napawają mnie wstrętem, a jest i nie twierdzę, że nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach przyrody byśmy się nie zeszli, chociaż serio tak uważam, ale… Wiesz, to nie ja, to on. Przepraszam cię, Thor, ale Loki jest szalonym, psychopatycznym megalomanem. Nie pójdę na randkę z nim tak samo, jak nie umówię się z van Doomem. Proste. 

Thor patrzy na niego w milczeniu w sposób, który sprawia, że Tony żałuje, iż nie wie, kiedy się zamknąć. 

\- Nie znałeś mojego brata zanim zaczęło się to szaleństwo – mówi w końcu powoli bóg piorunów. – I nie wiesz, jak wiele w tym, co dzieje się z Lokim, jest mojej winy. Nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem, ani dobrym bratem i gdyby nie Loki i Jane, nie wiedziałbym, co to oznacza. Jego zbrodnie początkowo wynikały z miłości do Asgardu… i, jak wciąż ośmielam się wierzyć, do mnie. Los nie obszedł się z nim łaskawie i boleję nad tym, że nie umiałem go obronić. Zawiodłem go tak wiele razy, Człowieku z Żelaza, i przysięgłem sobie, że nie zawiodę go nigdy więcej. Zważ więc moje słowa: ty i Loki macie ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż mogłoby ci się wydawać. Nie znam ścieżek twego serca, ale wiem, że wasze umysły są podobne. Tobie udało się podźwignąć z upadku. Gdybyś był bohaterem, jak twierdzisz, miałbyś dość serca, by pokazać mojemu bratu, jak to zrobiłeś. 

Zanim Tony zdążył chociażby przetworzyć tę przemowę, nie mówiąc już nawet o sformułowaniu odpowiedzi, Thor obrócił się i odszedł, powiewając peleryną. 

* 

Tony wciąż znajduje się w krainie poczucia winy, do której bilet zafundował mu Thor. Fakt, że przez kilka następnych dni nie pojawia się żaden nowy „podarek” dziwnie nie poprawia mu humoru. Myśli o tym, że widocznie Gromowładny rozmawiał już z bratem. To z kolei prowadzi go do wizji Lokiego ubranego w zieloną pidżamkę albo dres, jedzącego gigantyczne ilości miętowych lodów prosto z pudełka i oglądającego smętne filmy. Czy co tam robią asgardzcy bogowie, radząc sobie z odrzuceniem. Może właśnie niszczy fragment wszechświata i kolejny stos ciał idzie na konto Starka. Albo planuje jak zniszczyć wszechświat, tym razem skutecznie, a nie po to, by bawić się z Avengersami w kotka i myszkę, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Cholerny gnojek. Cholerny Loki i jego całkowity brak szacunku dla innych. A gdyby tak łaskawie sprawdził, jak tego typu sprawy załatwia się w Midgardzie i po prostu zaprosił go na kawę? Przysłał mu domowe wypieki i ręcznie wydziergany szalik? Staliby teraz pod nowojorską operą, bo złośliwa bestia Tony zabrałby swoje kochanie na Wagnera tylko po to, by obserwować jego reakcje. 

A mogło być tak pięknie, myślał Tony. Właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. Przespał niemal dwanaście godzin, pierwszy raz od kilka tygodni. Wciąż miał na sobie spodnie od pidżamy, bo nie chciało mu się szukać świeżych ubrań. Mokre włosy kapały mu na ramiona. Widział swoje niewyraźnie odbicie w szybie drzwi prowadzących na taras. Widział szare chmury nad Nowym Jorkiem i krople deszczu rozbijające się na nowych, czystych kafelkach. Westchnął ciężko, z jakiegoś powodu. Cholerny Thor. Cholerny Loki. Cholerny on sam. 

Im dłużej o tym myślał (z proporcjonalnie malejącym strachem, skoro właśnie mógł przestać się lękać o swoje życie), tym gorzej się czuł. Bo Loki… cóż. To było nawet pochlebiające. Jestem Tony Stark, tak seksowny, że nawet bóg na mnie leci! Loki zabijający w jego imię… to budziło w nim dziwne, dzikie, pierwotne i bardzo niebezpieczne drżenie, którego nie chciał analizować. W żaden sposób. Nigdy. No i Loki w sumie nie był najgorszy. Przesadził z tym porównaniem go do Dooma. Loki był o wiele lepszy niż Doom. Loki miał poczucie humoru. Dziwne i ironicznie pokręcone, ale przez to nawet lepsze. Tak jak wtedy gdy wypuścił smokopodobne potwory w Chinach? Okazało się, że napuścił je na doki handlarzy narkotyków. Jasne, wielu cywili nasikało w gacie na widok tych kudłatych bestii, ale ej, chyba warto było. A wtedy jak otworzył Szkatułkę Starożytnej Zimy pośrodku Syberii i Avengersi musieli walczyć z lodowymi potworami, by ją zamknąć? Loki śmiał się i śmiał, kiedy ślizgali się po zmarzlinie i śmiał się jeszcze bardziej, jak Tony zaczął wyrąbywać sobie drogę laserem do niego. Bruce obliczył, że cofnęło to efekt cieplarniany o jakieś osiem lat. Chyba powinni odezwać się do Lokiego z pytaniem, czy nie zechce otworzyć szkatułki jeszcze raz. I dać mu kwiaty albo coś. Ostatecznie Stark osobiście wisi mu kilka podarków. 

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, „prezenty” Lokiego były trafione. Chwilę zajęło, zanim to rozgryzł, bo Kingpin nie pasował mu schematu. I w końcu do niego dotarło. Kingpin był wrogiem Spier-Mana, nie Iron Mana. A kilka tygodni temu Tony Stark ogłosił, że przejmuje opiekę nad Pajęczakiem, aby do niego kierować roszczenia finansowe za zniszczenie mienie. I płacił za nie z własnej kieszeni, a nie z zasobów Fundacji Imienia Marii Stark, która finansowała działania superbohaterów. Szczerze, nie było to do końca charytatywne z jego strony, bo miał własny interes w utrzymaniu Spider-Mana w jasnym świetle. Jeśli się wyda, że to Peter, adoptowany dziedzic imperium Stark Industries, lepiej, żeby prasa była po jego stronie, nieważne, ile to będzie kosztować Tony’ego. Opłaci się w przyszłości. Więc Loki, zdejmując Kingpina i jego personalną wendettę przeciwko Spider-Manowi, pomógł mu chronić jego dzieciaka. A potem zaczął usuwać jego wrogów. 

Jeszcze raz westchnął ciężko. Jego oddech osadził się na szybie. Nie myśląc, co robi, przesunął po szkle palcem, rysując przebitą strzałą serduszko. Po czym natychmiast skojarzył rysunek z Hawkeyem i starł go stanowczo. 

Naprawdę źle się do tego zabrał, uznał po namyśle. Panikowanie, kiedy Loki zostawiał mu trupy? Och litości. Dopiero teraz powinien zacząć panikować. Obraził nordyckie bóstwo, które chciało się z nim migdalić na ciałach jego wrogów. Loki wyrwie mu wnętrzności i zrobi sobie z nich wisiorek. 

Zrezygnowany podreptał do warsztatu. 

Nie zauważył błysku zieleni na oknie, jakby mignięcia bardzo charakterystycznej magii uformowanej w szpiegujące odbicie. 

* 

Tony siedział w warsztacie i sam nie wiedział, co robił, waląc śrubokrętem w kawał metalu, który nie chce poddać się jego woli. Nagle bez ostrzeżenia usłyszał ryk Fury’ego, który musiał zadzwonić na priorytetową linię Avengersów. 

\- Stark! Oglądasz wiadomości?! 

Nie pofatygował się nawet odwarknięciem, że nie, bo i czemu powinien, jeśli nie mówią o nim, tylko kazał Jarvisowi znaleźć właściwy kanał. 

Okazało się, że każdy kanał jest właściwy. 

Letveria została zaatakowana. 

\- Czy to znaczy, że mam wskoczyć w zbroję? – spytał Tony, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, na którym jakaś Europejska telewizja nadawała nagranie z płonącego pałacu Dooma. W zasadzie, uznał po kilku chwilach przeglądania materiałów, to nie Latveria została zaatakowana, ale jej król-prezydent. Ciekawe. 

\- Nie możemy mieszać się oficjalnie w regionalne konflikty – Stark słyszał, jak Fury zaciska ze złości zęby, mówiąc coś takiego. – Ale pozostań w gotowości. 

Rozłączył się, a Tony niemal przebił sobie środek dłoni śrubokrętem na wylot, bo na ekranie pojawia się Loki, atakujący van Dooma całą swoją magią i wściekłością, wszystkim, co ma, z furią tysiąca płonących słońc i w jego brutalnej zaciekłości jest coś pięknego. 

Stark syknął z bólu i ostrożnie wyciągnął śrubokręt z rany. Nie wbił się aż tak głęboko, ale miał teraz okazałą dziurę w środku ręki i zakrwawiał sobie warsztat. Obwiązał rękę najbliższym kawałkiem materiału, czyli brudną od oleju i smaru szmatą i poszedł do łazienki na górze, aby się opatrzyć. Na końcu języka miał prośbę do Jarvisa, aby informował go na bieżąco, jak bóg radzi sobie z post-zerwaniową-chociaż-nie-byliśmy-razem destrukcją. Na swój sposób kibicował Lokiemu. Doom był kosmicznym wrzodem na dupie. 

Ale był diablo potężnym wrzodem. 

Na swój sposób martwił się o Lokiego. 

Jak się okazało – niepotrzebnie. 

W drodze do łazienki, wciąż krwawiąc jak zarzynane prosię, bo nie kłopotał się nawet uniesieniem ręki, podszedł do baru, uznając, że może będzie musiał zrobić sobie szwy, a to wymaga znieczulenia. Oczywiście jego nagłe pragnienie alkoholu nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co widział w telewizji i nie chciał znieczulać absolutnie nic poza ręką. 

Nie zdążył nalać sobie drinka kiedy w delikatnym, przytłumionym (romantycznym) świetle salonu dostrzegł Lokiego, opartego o szklane drzwi wiodące na taras. Biorąc pod uwagę panujące na zewnątrz ciemności nie był do końca pewien, czy na zewnątrz znajdują się zwłoki Dooma. Trochę go to martwiło, bo, jak podejrzał, zaraz sczeźnie, i chciał wiedzieć razem z kim będą go zeskrobywać z kafelków. 

\- Stark – Loki skinął mu głową. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był w tym świetle dziwnie łagodny zamiast zwyczajowego niegodziwego wykrzywienia warg. Jego oczy mieniły się jak zwykle nienaturalnie intensywną zielenią. Tony miał wrażenie, że omiata go gorącym spojrzeniem. Coś jakby cień przemknęło przez twarz bóstwa. – Jesteś ranny – powiedział, wskazując podbródkiem jego rękę, broczącą krwią, ciężkimi, grubymi, szkarłatnymi kroplami, prosto na blat. 

\- Loki – powiedział Tony, dziwnie miękko, o co obwiniał właśnie utratę krwi. Adrenalina podskoczyła mu wyraźnie na widok boga, chociaż chwilę temu widział go mierzącego się z van Doomem całą swoją mocą (albo tym, co chciał, aby śmiertelnicy brali za całą jego moc). Tym bardziej, że było na co popatrzeć. Pomijając to, że Loki był przyjemny dla oka jako taki, teraz jeszcze pojawił w czymś innym, czymś mniej niż jego zbroja: czarne skórzane spodnie i zielona tunika, którą zapewne nosił pod nią sprawiały, że wydawał się niemal obnażony i Stark ledwo powstrzymał się przed oblizaniem ust. A konkretnej, powstrzymało go zauważenie ciemnej plamy na boku tuniki, mokrej i powiększającej się. 

\- Nic wielkiego. Wystarczy pocałować i się zagoi – Tony wzruszył niefrasobliwie ramionami, niemal nie krzywiąc się na falę bólu, którą ten gest przeszył jego rękę. – Ty wyglądasz gorzej. Widziałem fragment z twojej walki z van Doomem. To było… imponujące. 

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – wilczy uśmiech Lokiego miał w sobie coś dwuznacznego. Bóg powoli, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję, zrobił krok do przodu. Stark bardzo starał się nie drgnąć, nie mrugnąć, utrzymać jego spojrzenie. Nie miał na sobie bransolety i w Tower nie było innych Avengersów. Nie miał nic. Jeśli Loki zechce wyrwać mu jelita, zdąży to zrobić zanim jakakolwiek przybędzie. A Tony może mu nawet na to pozwoli. Ostatecznie był mu to winien. 

Loki wreszcie podszedł do baru, stając po jego drugiej stronie. Dopiero teraz Tony poczuł wyraźny zapach spalenizny i krwi, jakim emanował od boga. Musiał przybyć tu wprost z Latverii. Jego tunika nasiąkała powoli krwią, co oznacza, że Doom nie odszedł bez walki. W kącikach ust boga czaiło się pewne znużenie, ale w oczach widać było ekscytację. Był też blady, bledszy niż zwykle, jego nieskazitelna, biała skóra stała się niemal przeźroczysta. W ostrym świetle warsztatu widziałby zapewne błękitną sieć żył. 

Bez słowa napełnił dwie szklanki whisky i popchnął jedną w jego kierunku. Uznał, iż obu im się należy. 

Loki przyjął poczęstunek bez słowa, ujmując szklankę obiema rękami. Tony widział krew pod jego paznokciami, zapewne krew Lokiego, ale niekoniecznie. Co więcej, palce zostawiły jasnoczerwone smugi tam, gdzie dotknęły szkła. 

W jakiś sposób wydało mu to się dziwnie intymne. 

Nerwowo stuknął swoją szklanką o jego w niemym toaście i opróżnił ją w kilku łykach, odchylając głowę. 

Loki wziął łyk, zaciskając swoje wąskie wargi, gdy trunek spływał mu do gardła. Mógł mu nie smakować albo wewnętrzne uszkodzenia powodowały ból przy przełykaniu. Tony znał to z doświadczenia. 

\- Thor wspominał, że nie spodobały ci się moje… podarunki – powiedział powoli Loki i Stark uznał, że to ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszy przed śmiercią. Nie mrugał, jego skupienie osiągnęło maksimum, chciał wszystkimi zmysłami i w pełni świadomie napawać się tym, jak Loki rozrywa go na strzępy. – Rozumiem, że zostałem niewłaściwie zrozumiany. Pragnę, abyś przyjął moje przeprosiny, Tony Starku. – Bóg spojrzał na niego niemal z wyzwaniem. – Po pierwsze nigdy nie było moim celem sprawienie wrażenia jakobym… nastawał na twoje życie. Ponieważ nie planuję cię go pozbawiać. 

Ulga, z jaką wypuścił powietrze z płuc musiała być słyszalna po drugiej stronie miasta. 

\- Doprawdy? – odpowiedział na wyzwanie, ponieważ, naprawdę, co innego mógł zrobić będąc sobą? – A czemuż to, jeśli mogę spytać? Sam zauważysz, że to pewna zmiana od naszego ostatniego spotkania w podobnych okolicznościach. 

\- Ponieważ – cienkie, czerwone wargi wygięły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu – uważam, że świat jest o wiele ciekawszy z tobą niż bez ciebie. 

\- Och? – Stark uniósł brew. – I kiedy doszedłeś do tego wniosku? 

\- Jakiś czas temu – powiedział Loki i brzmiał szczerze, ponieważ brzmiał, jakby mówienie tego sprawiało mu wyraźny dyskomfort. – Tego typu przemyślenia z natury rzeczy formują się raczej… powoli. 

Tony dolał sobie kolejną porcję. Loki jeszcze nie skończył swojej, ale milioner potrzebował uspokoić swoje serce, bijące jak wojenne bębny. 

\- A po drugie? – spytał. 

Loki uniósł swoją elegancką brew. 

\- Powiedziałeś „po pierwsze”. Zgaduje, że oznacza to, iż będzie jakieś „po drugie”. 

Bóg znów uśmiechnął się w ten dziwnie łagodny sposób, który niwelował szaleństwo w jego oczach. 

\- Po drugie… cóż. Nie chcę, abyś traktował to jak podarunek, skoro sprawia ci to taki dyskomfort. Jednakże, kiedy Thor do mnie dotarł, moje plany znajdowały się w tak dalece zaawansowanym stadium, iż szkodą byłoby się wycofywać… Oznacza, że mam jeszcze to – sięgnął do kieszeni tuniki, po przeciwnej stronie niż sięgała ta krwawa plama i wyjął z niej płaski, metalowy przedmiot, większy od dłoni, kładąc go na blacie. 

Zakrwawiona maska van Dooma. Jego stalowa twarz. 

Zdarta. 

Tony przełknął ciężko i opróżnił drugą szklankę. 

\- Obawiam się, że więcej nie zostało – powiedział Loki, przełykając powoli. Brzmiał jakby naprawdę się tym kłopotał. 

Osobiście, Tony był raczej wdzięczny za taki stan rzeczy. Wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ja na masce. Zdziwił się, ponieważ była ciepła. Nie na tyle, by sparzyć palce, ale też bardziej niż metal, który trzyma się przy sobie, by chłonął ciepło ciała. A może to dlatego, że dotknął jej zranioną dłonią, zimną, i wydała mu się ciepła przez kontrast? Zostawił też na niej ślad swojej krwi. Wzdrygnął się, zabierając szybko rękę. 

Loki marszczył brwi, obserwując jego ruch. Złapał jego dłoń i z niesmakiem zdjął z niej zakrwawioną, brudną szmatę, odrzucając ją na podłogę. 

Tony ze wszystkich sił starał się nie krzyczeć. 

Skóra paliła go tam, gdzie dotykał go bóg. Loki delikatnie, opuszkami palców, przesuwał wokół krawędzi rany. 

\- Wypadek w warsztacie – wydusił z siebie Stark w odpowiedzi na jego pytające spojrzenie. Loki skinął głową, jakby potakując, że rozumie. I nie puścił jego ręki. Tony walczył, aby zachować równy oddech. 

Maska van Dooma patrzyła na nich z niemym wyrzutem. 

\- Muszę przyznać – powiedział wyraźnie pozbawiony tchu Stark – że moja pierwsza reakcja mogła nie być… właściwa. W sensie mylna. Skoro nie znałem kontekstu. 

\- Nie ma potrzeby się usprawiedliwiać – teraz Loki trzymał jego dłoń oburącz, gładząc ją kciukami. Krew wciąż płynęła z rany, spadając na blat. Tony zastanawiał się mimowolnie, czy to jakiś rytuał voodoo i czy powinien się bać jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym znajdował się teraz blisko Lokiego, na tyle blisko, że pod spalenizną i wonią krwi czuł zapach czegoś innego, czegoś zimnego, jak grudniowy poranek, jak mróz ścinając śnieg, czegoś świeżego i uzależniającego, co mogło być tylko Lokim. – To moja wina, że nie postarałem się… właściwie. Poza tym pierwsza reakcja często bywa… mylna. 

Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, jakby coś znaczyły. Tony nie wiedział czemu, nie rozumiał, ale przytaknął, bo kazała mu to krew szumiąca w uszach, adrenalina, przez którą pokryła go gęsia skóra i stał się nagle tak bardzo świadomy tego, co się dzieje, a jednocześnie wszystko wydawało mu się nierealne. Czy to jakieś dziwne zaklęcie Lokiego? 

Loki powoli pochylił się, unosząc też jego dłoń ku sobie. Wysunął język spomiędzy czerwonych warg i przesunął nim wokół rany, tak, jak wcześniej gładził go palcami. Tony patrzył zahipnotyzowany na czerwony, ruchliwy język, obnażone wrażliwe ciało z wnętrza Lokiego, zabarwiające się jego krwią. 

Gdy go puścił, ręka Tony’ego opadła na blat niemal bezwładnie, chociaż nie stracił w niej czucia, a rana była w pełni zagojona. Nie został po niej ślad. 

Mężczyzna zorientował się, że oddycha szybko, płytko i nierówno, patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarz Lokiego, który oblizywał się powoli, smakując go. Zimna, ożywiająca magia, jak iskierki mrozu, skakała w jego dłoni, albo raczej jak wspomnienie śniegu w rozgrzewających się szybko dłoniach, odległe i niknące. 

Tony chciał je pochwycić i rozłożyć na części. Nie mógł, nie był w stanie, więc zamiast tego chwycił Lokiego. 

\- Chodź tu – powiedział, irracjonalnie, idiotycznie ciągnąc go przez blat ku sobie za materiał tuniki. Czuł mokre zimno jego krwi pod palcami. – Chodź do mnie. 

Bóg zaśmiał się cicho. Spokojnie dopił resztę swojego drinka, teraz już się nie krzywiąc i obszedł bar, aby stanąć przed nim, wysoki i smukły jak model bielizny od Calvina Kleina, jak każda nowojorska ślicznotka, z jaką Tony się umawiał. Wyobraził sobie Lokiego w spranych dżinsach i obcisłym swetrze, pijącego z nim wino w Eleven Madison Park, napawającego się zgorszeniem, jakie budziłaby jego obecność, tak bardzo nie na miejscu, ubóstwiany utrzymanek bogacza, któremu się nie odmawia, odwieczne bóstwo o wyglądzie nastolatka, który potrzebowałby Tony’ego, aby kupić sobie alkohol. Niemal zaśmiał się cicho do swoich myśli, niemal zachłysnął się własną śliną, czując Lokiego tak blisko siebie. 

\- Ścignij to – powiedział, szarpiąc za tunikę. – Trzeba cię opatrzyć. 

Loki tylko zachichotał. 

\- Krwawisz – powiedział Stark, dalej ciągnąć za tunikę. – No już, pokaż mi to. 

Loki stał się dziwnie uległy w jego dłoniach, pozwalając mu ściągnąć z siebie mokrą tunikę. Okazało się, że ma pod nią koszulę, która tamował krew z pomniejszych ran. Obnażone ciało boga wyglądało jak pobojowisko, chociaż w większości składało się z ciemnofioletowych siniaków, które chwilę temu mogły być płytkami ranami. Goił się niemal na jego oczach. Tylko paskudne, głębokie cięcie w jego boku wyglądało niepokojąco. Szło po skosie – musiało przebić płuca – w górę, paskudnie i wciąż ciekła z niego krew, chociaż już się nie lała. 

Loki pozwalał mu się dotykać, więcej – lgnął do jego dotyku, podatny. Co było dziwne, bo Loki był wszystkim tylko nie uległym stworzeniem. Loki był wyzwaniem, był magią leżącą poza granicami znanej mu nauki, był niewiadomą w każdym równaniu. Loki był zjawiskową potęga, siłą bolesną w swoim rażeniu, był jak świst rzuconego noża trafiającego zawsze do celu, jak stłuczone zielone szkło, piękny nawet wtedy, gdy był tak bardzo złamany, że aż się w tym zatracił. 

I teraz, pomyślał Tony, który przez tak wiele lat obserwował Lokiego, napawając się jego pięknem, tak jak obserwuje się płonący las, teraz, Loki może być jego. 

Ta myśl była tak bezczelna, że aż świętokradcza. A jednocześnie wciąż trzymał dłonie na bladej piersi bóstwa, dłonie mokre od jego krwi, zostawiając na nim czerwone ślady. Jęknął niekontrolowanie na ten widok. Nagle zorientował się, że jest twardy, co było niewłaściwie. Półnagi nastolatek to o wiele za mało, żeby go pobudzić, obwiniał więc skok adrenaliny z chwili, gdy był pewny, że Loki wyrwie mu kręgosłup przez nozdrza. Bóg znajdował się tak blisko, że musiał dostrzegać jego erekcję, co mogło być źródłem jego pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu. Ujął jego dłonie, które delikatnie przesuwały się po siniakach i zabliźniających się ranach, położył na nich swoje ręce, dociskając je mocniej do swojego ciała. 

\- Nie jestem ze szkła – powiedział cicho. W tym, jak unosił biodro, gdy dotyk wysyłał drobne dreszcze przyjemności przez jego ciało było coś kobiecego i nieodparcie kuszącego. – Nie bój się mnie dotknąć. 

\- Jesteś ranny – odpowiedział Tony, niemal zakłopotany swoim podnieceniem i podekscytowany jeszcze bardziej entuzjastyczną reakcja Lokiego na nie. – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. 

Loki oblizał wargi i spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. 

\- A jeśli ja chcę, żebyś mnie skrzywdził? – wyszeptał miękko. – Jeśli cię o to poproszę? 

Tony’emu nagle zaschło w ustach. Cholera, był tylko człowiekiem. Nie był nawet bohaterem z pełnego zdarzenia ani tym bardziej żadnym antycznym, biblijnym herosem, żeby się dawać wodzić bogu na pokuszenie. Tym razem Loki wygrał, uznał. Tej walki nie miał szans wygrać. Nie kiedy zmagał się sam ze sobą. 

Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie miał ochoty zaczynać potyczki. Tony Stark nie był aż tak dobrą osobą. 

\- Cholera – zaklął. Warknął cicho, gdy Loki przesunął jego place na swoje biodra, mocno, dociskając je do siebie, mocząc je jeszcze bardziej w swojej krwi. Była ciepła na rękach Starka, lepka, pachniała intensywnie i chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien, podniecił się tym jeszcze bardziej.

Pchnął Lokiego na bar, dociskając się do niego biodrami, aby poczuł, jak bardzo jest już twardy. Warknął, czując podobną wypukłość w spodniach boga. 

\- Ty cholerny, kosmiczny dzieciaku – jęknął bez tchu. – Wiesz co ze mną robisz? 

\- Wszystko, co zechcę – odpowiedział Loki ze śmiechem, z wyzwaniem, z kpiną. 

\- Ach tak? – Tony złapał go za biodro i ramię, obracając go tyłem do siebie i naciskając na ramię, aż rozpłaszczył go na blacie baru. – A teraz? 

W odpowiedzi Loki prowokacyjnie wypięła pośladki, ocierając się o niego i chichocząc, i, kurwa, to nie miało być tak przyjemnie, jeszcze się nawet nie rozebrali, a Tony już… 

Nie myśląc o tym, co robi wymierzył mu solidnego klapsa i bóg jęknął głucho, zamierając na moment tylko po to, by po chwili wznowić swoje ruchu ze zdwojoną pasją. Ale Tony’emu nie podobało się uderzanie o spodnie, ich faktura na skórze. Złapał go za biodra i uniósł nieco, sięgając do zapięcia jego spodni, odpinając sprzączki i nieco zbyt brutalnie ściągając z niego spodnie. Loki zadławił się własnym uśmiechem, który zmienił się w przeciągły jęk, gdy jego twarda męskość otarła się o dłoń mężczyzny. Stark postanowił wykorzystać przewagę i owinął rękę wokół główki, kciukiem pocierając jej wierzch. Była gorąca, wilgotna i tak bardzo zdradzała, jak mocno Loki tego pragnie. 

\- Jesteś taki mokry, dzieciaku… - jęknął Tony, zaciskając lekko palce i wyciskając z niego kolejne lepkie krople, które na jego rękach mieszały się z krwią. Loki drżał na całym ciele, dygotał z żądzy, a jednak, o dziwo, pozostawał dokładnie tam, gdzie Stark go umieścił, chociaż mógł bez trudu obezwładnić mężczyznę i wziąć od niego wszystko, czego pragnął. 

Do Tony’ego pierwszy raz naprawdę dotarło, że Loki pragnął jego. 

Powoli złożył dłonie Lokiego na jego plecach, krzyżując mu nadgarstki na łopatkach w niezwykle niewygodnej pozycji, zwłaszcza dla kogoś rannego. A jego rana już się niemal zaleczyła, nie brodziła już krwią, była gładką, czerwoną linia na skórze, która powoli bladła. Jednak jego bok wciąż był mokry od krwi. 

Loki posłusznie przyjął wskazaną pozycję i stanął w większym rozkroku, gdy Tony wsunął udo między jego nogi. 

\- Grzeczny chłopiec… - pochwalił go, przeczesując jego włosy lepkimi od preejakulatu, krwi i potu palcami. Loki niemal zamruczał na pochwałę i Tony rozpaczliwie próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio ktoś poszukiwał jego aprobaty. Przyszedł mu do głowy tylko Peter, chłopak, który niemal nic o nim nie wiedział. Nie to, co Loki. Z nim znali się już od najgorszej strony. – Chcesz jeszcze? – spytał, masując jego jędrny pośladek, zaciskając na nim palce, wbijające je w niego boleśnie. Loki tylko jęknął coś nieskładnie. Tony uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – Nie słyszę, skarbie, musisz się bardziej postarać. No już, zrób to dla mnie. Wiem, że chcesz. 

Z Lokiego wydobyła się seria przekleństw, a przynajmniej brzmiały jak przekleństwa, wypowiedziane w językach, o których Tony nigdy nie słyszał, których nie mógł się nawet domyślać. Aż w końcu z boga wydobył się cichy, złamany szept. 

\- Proszę… - Leżał z policzkiem dociśniętym do blatu i włosami padającymi na twarz, miękkimi, lekko falującymi puklami, zmierzwionymi przed chwilą przez Tony’ego. Jego usta były wilgotne od śliny i krwi, która wypłynęła, gdy za mocno zagryzał wargi. Oczy lśniły jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, ale zupełnie innym rodzajem szaleństwa. Oddychał ciężko, patrząc na niego jednym okiem jak zwierzę zapędzone w pułapkę, jak treser sprawdzający, co jeszcze potrafi jego maskotka, jak ktoś, kto pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna dostrzega nadzieję. – Proszę… jeszcze. 

\- Czego jeszcze? – spytał Stark, wymierzając mu silnego klapsa. Echo uderzenia rozeszło się po pomieszczeniu. – Tego chcesz, dzieciaku? – Podziwiał odcisk swojej ręki szybko blaknący na skórze. – Podoba ci się to? – Uderzenie i jeszcze jedno, i kolejne. 

\- Tak! Tak, tak, tak! – krzyczał Loki wraz z każdy uderzeniem, wiercąc biodrami, nie wiadomo, czy aby uniknąć ciosów, czy aby przyjąć ich więcej. – Tak, proszę, tak… - wił się i skamlał i to było dla Tony’ego za wiele. Pogłaskał go po boku zbierając całą pozostałą tam krew, splunął na własne palce i wsunął je, od razu dwa, w Lokiego, niecierpliwie i za szybko. 

Bóg krzyknął, tym razem naprawdę, głośno i boleśnie, jak krzyknąłby każdy na jego miejscu. Tony czuł jak go rozrywa, wdziera się w niego, w ciasne, gorące, pulsujące wnętrze, a ponieważ to był Loki, jego ból i dyskomfort podnieciły go jeszcze bardziej. 

Loki zamilkł, zagryzając mocno wargi i zamykając oczy, zaciskając powieki. 

\- Mam przestać? – spytał Tony, bo chociaż nie był dobrą osobą, nie był też kompletnym dupkiem. 

\- Powieszę cię na twoim własnym tarasie, jeśli teraz przestaniesz… - wydyszał Loki, z determinacją nabijając się jego palce. Nie spytał o nawilżenie i nie okazał już większego dyskomfortu, kiedy Tony kręcił w nim palcami, rozszerzał je, rozkładał, znów – zbyt szybko, pośpiesznie, bezceremonialnie. 

\- Kocham, kiedy tak świntuszysz, skarbie – droczył się Stark, chociaż bez przekonania, bo dysząc tak ciężko nie mógł brzmieć wiarygodnie. 

\- Pokochasz pieprzenie mojego ciasnego tyłka, Stark – odpowiedział Loki, unosząc lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z wyzwaniem. – Wiesz, że chcesz. Weź mnie. Teraz. 

Tony’emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wysunął z niego palce. Nie zdziwił się nawet, że wciąż są zakrwawione. W tym momencie obaj byli pokryci krwią, zeschłą i całkiem świeżą, od szyi do pasa i musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem podniecające. 

Szybko rozpiął swoje spodnie, przesuwając poślinioną ręką po swoim członku. To nie było dość, to nie było nawet w okolicach komfortu, ale był gotów się poświęcić, byle dojść jak najszybciej, a Loki to zniesie. 

Rozsunął mu pośladki i splunął na jego dziurkę, ciemnoróżową od krwi i kciukiem rozsmarował na niej własną ślinę. Wsunął w niego palec, powoli, napawając się tym, jak gładko w tym momencie wchodzi. Loki sapał i jęczał, ale to nie wystarczyło. Tony chciał usłyszeć jak krzyczy. Schylił się bardziej, przyklęknął i, z palcem wciąż tkwiącym w jego wnętrzu, zaczął pocierać wejście drugim kciukiem. Loki zamilkł, wstrzymując oddech, chyba przeczuwając na co się zanosi. 

Tony nieludzkim wysiłkiem wsunął w niego drugi kciuk. I rozciągnął dziurkę Lokiego. 

Bóg krzyczał. 

Stark z fascynacją obserwował skrwawione wnętrze. Było tak ciasne, że wydawało się dziewicze, gotowe tylko dla niego. Pozwolił uwieść się tej myśli, tej wizji. Loki skamlał w tym momencie, ale Tony nawet go nie słyszał. Nie myśląc jasno, pochylił się i polizał jego wyeksponowaną, bezbronną, rozdartą dziurkę. 

Loki brzmiał jakby dławił się własnym językiem. 

Więc polizał go jeszcze raz. I znowu. I wsunął język do środka, penetrując go nim równie zawzięcie, co palcami, smakując krew na języku, krew i słoną skórę, i ciepło. Cholera, sam tyłek Lokiego smakował lepiej niż usta niektórych ludzi, których całował, nawet drżące uda boga miały w sobie coś mocarnego, a jego skamlenie niewiele różniło się od inkantacji, oczarowując Starka, by poddał się woli boga. Całował jego wejście tak, jak niewiele razy całował usta kogokolwiek i pomyślał z żalem, że nie pocałował Lokiego, a chciał, tak bardzo chciał, umierał teraz z tęsknoty do jego ust. 

Gdy poczuł ślinę na brodzie, kapiącą aż na jądra Lokiego, oderwał się od niego. Otarł usta i wstał. Ustawił główkę penisa na przeciwko jego wejścia, wciąż zbyt ciasnego, ale mokrego i chętnego. I pchnął. 

Wdarł się w niego powoli, jednym ruchem do samego końca, naprawdę cierpliwie, jak na kogoś w takich warunkach. Głaskał plecy Lokiego, szepcząc jakieś bzdury o tym, jaki jest piękny, jak cudowny, jak niepoczytalnie wspaniały, taki gorący i ciasny, i och, zaciśnij się na mnie, dzieciaku, ooooch, właśnie tak, jeszcze raz, jeszcze, wiesz, co robić, jesteś w tym taki dobry, ooch Loki, mój Loki… Szeptał mu do ucha, gryząc jego szyję i ramiona, a Loki dyszał z coraz większą desperacją. Był tak ciasno, że bycie w nim aż bolało i krwawił, och, wciąż krwawił, jak gwałcona dziewica, i każdym swoim jękiem domagał się jeszcze. W końcu Tony pochylił się pod odpowiednim kątem, wszedł w niego z impetem, wydzierając z boga krzyk, po którym poznał, że właśnie tak. Zapamiętał ten ruch i zaczął go powtarzać, coraz mocniej i mocniej, gryząc jego ramię z dziką furią, która była zapłatą za każdy cios, jaki w przeszłości od niego otrzymał i błaganiem o każdą pieszczotę, jaką Loki chce mu zdać w przyszłości. W końcu Loki zawył jak ranione zwierzę, zaciskając się wokół niego aż za mocno. Bóg spuszczał się na blat, łkając coś, co brzmiało jak jego imię, z jego oczu ciekły łzy wyrwane bólem, ale twarz wykrzywiała się w rozkoszy tak intensywnej, że Tony by mu jej zazdrościł, gdyby nie był zatopiony we własnym orgazmie. Przywarł biodrami do jego pośladków, do samego końca, czuł jak Loki spazmatycznie zaciska się na nim i jak on sam drga w jego ciasnym wnętrzu i spuszczał się głęboko w nim. 

Świat wracał do równowagi przez długie, niekompletne, oderwane od siebie chwile, kiedy obaj na wpół leżeli na blacie, przypominając sobie, jak się oddycha. 

Tony z trudem i czując ból każdego mięśnia w ciele, zebrał się w sobie by sięgnąć po wodę i wypić kilka łyków, aby załagodzić pieczenie w zdartym gardle. 

Jego wiotczejący penis był pokryty krwią. 

Spojrzał na Lokiego, leżącego w niemal tej samej pozycji, w której doszedł. Na jego udo ściekała powoli zaróżowiona stróżka nasienia. Jego pośladki były zaczerwienione, miał na sobie liczne ślady ugryzień i twarz zarumienioną od płaczu. 

Wyglądał jak skrzywdzone dziecko. 

Przysunął się z powrotem do niego, gładząc delikatnie jego włosy. 

\- Hej dzieciaku – powiedział łagodnie. Loki powoli otworzył oczu. – Chodź, Loki, potrzebujemy kąpieli. Będziemy się nienawidzić rano, jeśli zaśniemy w tym stanie. 

Usta boga drgnęły w uśmiechu. Znów wydawał się bardziej sobą, ale ogólne wrażenie pozostało w sercu Tony’ego. Mój dzieciak, pomyślał z dziwną, niewłaściwą czułością. 

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Thor jakby to ukartował, spychając go w krainę poczucia winy, aby zrzucić na niego piekę nad swoim bratem. O ile Loki nie ukartował tego tak, aby wyglądało to na sprawkę Thora. 

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. 

A właśnie, Thor… 

\- To wystarczy, żeby uznać nas za małżeństwo czy musimy się postarać o błogosławieństwo twoich rodziców? – spytał z ironią, ale Loki zmarszczył brwi, jakby naprawdę rozważał jego słowa. 

\- Uhmm, może za jakiś czas – powiedział, przeciągając się leniwie. Podniósł się wreszcie, krzywiąc się z bólu i przylegając do boku Starka. – Kiedy osiągnę właściwy wiek do małżeństwa… 

Tony był naprawdę zmęczony. Nie powinien zaczynać tej rozmowy teraz, prawda? 

\- A jaki wiek uznają u was za odpowiedni? Tysiąc czy mniej? Bo nie wiem, czy mogę tyle czekać, dzieciaku – zaśmiał się. 

\- Na szczęście dla ciebie, Stark, jest to trochę mniej – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Więcej niż w Alabamie, mniej niż w Arizonie. Na twoje szczęście, w Massachusetts już mogę. I jeśli będą pytać, nie przyznam się, że zaoferowałeś mi alkohol. Oczywiście, jeśli dostanę coś w zamian. Możesz zaspokoić mnie swoimi niewyparzonymi ustami w kąpieli. Chcę patrzeć, jak przełykasz moje nasienie – wymruczał z satysfakcją. 

Tony potrzebował chwili. Stanął w miejscu, przetwarzając to. 

\- Zaraz. Więc nie tylko wyglądasz jak nastolatek, nie tylko masz, najwyraźniej, jurność nastolatka, ale naprawdę jesteś nastolatkiem. Kosmicznym nastolatkiem. Kosmicznym, stuletnim nastolatkiem. 

Loki spojrzał na niego znad swojego ramienia, z dziwną pewnością siebie zmierzając w stronę łazienki, jakby wiedział już, gdzie się znajduje. 

\- Nie możesz uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, Tony? 

Rzeczywiście, nie mógł.


End file.
